


Breaking Point

by VampirePaladin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Assassination, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Heel Turn, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Multi, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Kim never asked for anything for saving the world. Now, she's lost one thing too many. She will protect the world, whether they want her help or not.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible/Shego, Ron Stoppable/Yori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



“Why won’t you listen to me?” Kim Possible said as she slammed her hands into the table in front of her. “The evidence is all right there. If you don’t change government policies within five years the damage to the environment will be irreversible. Ten years after that the Earth will be unable to support human life!” Kim spoke with passion and conviction before the Senate. 

This was a different type of opponent than what she had fought before. She couldn’t just karate chop the government into doing the right thing. This took public speaking and cold, hard scientific facts. Kim knew she had both of those in spades. Getting the Senate to do the right thing would be a cinch.

“Ms. Possible,” Senator Harriman said as he looked down his nose at her, “you do realize that this would cost the private sector billions.”

“I do, Senator. With moderate government support the private sector can make the switch with only a fifteen percent loss of profit. Once the transition stage is over the profits would spring back up to previous levels within two years. It will be harder for small companies, but again, they can make it if given more support than the larger multinational companies. If you look at the papers I prepared for each of you the details start on page ten and continue onto page fifteen.”

Senator Harriman rested his elbows on the table in front of him, his clasped hands in front of him. “And where do you propose the federal government get this money? We can’t just print money for every cause.”

“If you look on page twenty, I listed several suggested areas that funding can be rerouted from. It also mentions closing several tax loopholes for the megarich which on its own would account for half of the needed money.” Kim was proud of her work putting everything together. It had taken a lot of research and getting feedback from friends, family, and experts that she highly respected.

“It says here that you want to decrease military spending.”

“I do, Senator Bliss. If we could-“

“You are aware that the VA is underfunded. Barracks are in desperate need of upgrading. Healthier food options cost more money,” Senator Bliss said.

“No, I wasn’t suggesting taking-“ Kim desperately tried to correct the Senator. She had purposely not suggested taking money from quality of life and care for service men and women, past and present. Most of her suggestions had involved trimming out waste and a modest reduction of spending in weapon manufacture and R&D, while still maintaining more than enough to support keeping the military on the cutting edge of equipment.

“Do you hate veterans? My father fought for this country. He lost his leg in the service. My daughter is in ROTC. Why do you hate them?” Senator Bliss pressed.

Kim couldn’t get any words in as more and more accusations of her just hating veterans were lobbed at her.

* * *

Kim staggered into _Nacos & More_. Her shoulders were slumped in unaccustomed failure. The high heels she was wearing hurt her feet. The suit she had put on for the hearing, once pressed and neat looking, now was full of wrinkles and wet from nervous sweat.

It was in between the lunch and dinner rushes, so there were plenty of places to sit. The walls were decorated like a naco themed fantasy world. A painting showed a wizard summoning barrels of nacos to end hunger and feed people. Another showed a valiant knight defending a beautiful naco cook from zombies. It was all very Ron, combining his geeky interest and his love of both nacos and Mexican food in general.

“Hey Heather,” Kim said to the greeter.

“Your usual table is open, Kim. I’ll go tell Ron that you’re here.”

Kim nodded and walked to her normal booth. She sank into the padded bench as a waiter brought Kim her normal iced tea without even asking. With a grateful smile, she took the drink and sipped it. The refreshing coolness hitting her tongue was the first relief she’d experienced since being pounded at the hearing.

Ron almost ran to her table with excitement. He was wearing a suit, though he’d left the jacket in his office. There was the biggest smile on his face of pure delight at seeing his best friend.

“Kim, how did it go?”

“Horrible. They twisted everything I said to make it look like I hated veterans.”

Ron’s smile dropped into a frown. “I’m so sorry, Kim.”

Kim tried to smile and managed a weak one. “I can always try again later.”

“That’s the spirit!”

Not wanting to dwell on what just happened, Kim changed the subject. “How are you and Yori during?” 

While Kim and Ron had dated in high school, they’d drifted apart during college and in the end had broken up amicably, maintaining their strong friendship. They’d each dated other people over the years, but Ron had been with Yori longer than any other girlfriend, including Kim.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.” Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box. He opened it up and set the box in front of Kim, the diamond ring sparkling in the light.

Kim’s eyes widened. She knew that Ron had been thinking of proposing to Yori, but she hadn’t realized that he’d gone as far as to buy a ring for it. It was nice. He must have gone to Monique for advice on a ring that was beautiful and timeless.

“Ron, it’s beautiful.”

“Thanks, I’m so glad you like it. I know it’s a bit early to ask you this, but if she says yes, would you be my Best Man at the wedding? I know it’s normally a guy, but you’re my best friend and there is no one I want more.”

“Ron, I’d be honored.”

* * *

After celebrating with Ron, Kim had gone back home. She lived together with Dr. Drakken and Shego, which definitely was not an arrangement she could have ever imagined having when she was a teenager and regularly fighting both of them. Now, she couldn’t imagine living with anyone else. They weren’t just roommates, the three of them were lovers.

Shego and Kim were in the simulation room. Dr. Drakken had created it so that the two of them could spar in a variety of simulated circumstances without destroying their entire home, which had happened more often than Kim really wanted to talk about.

“You really screwed up today, Kimmy,” Shego said as she punched at Kim, only to have the punch redirected over Kim’s shoulder.

“You were watching?” Kim asked as attempted a quick kick at Shego, who sidestepped out of danger.

“Both of us were.”

“They kept on twisting everything I said to make it sound like I hated America and veterans.”

“You should have gone on the attack.” Shego swept at Kim’s legs. She almost got Kim but Kim managed to jump at the last second.

“I can’t do that in the middle of the Senate!” Kim threw a punch, getting Shego in the jaw.

“Why not? You kept fighting us until we turned things around. It took a few years but you got results.” Shego faked out Kim before blasting her back with a bolt of green energy.

Kim was thrown across the simulated cave and hit the stone wall, before falling to the floor. She was dazed for a moment but was soon slowly starting to get up. Shego walked over and held our her hand.

“That was cheating! We agreed no powers for today’s sparring!” Kim took the offered hand.

Shego helped pull Kim back up to her feet. “Since when have I ever followed the rules?”

“Shego, Kim,” Dr. Drakken said as he entered the simulation room, his hands were clasped together behind his back and he had a smile on his face.

“What’s up, Dr. D?” Shego asked as she leant against the wall.

“I have good news!”

“I could use some good news,” Kim said. 

“We’re going to have a baby!”

Kim turned to look at Shego, who looked confused. “Are you pregnant?”

Shego shook her head, before her eyes narrowed. “Did you use cloning tech?” she demanded from Dr. Drakken, “You know the rules. I don’t get cloned!”

“It’s only sort of! I used the DNA of the three of us combined to create a viable fetus! It’s not a pure Shego clone, it’s only one third Shego!” Dr. Drakken was quick to explain.

“Fine,” Shego relented, “but don’t do this again.”

“So where is the baby?” Kim asked. She knew about cloning, she’d long suspected her brothers were clones. The fetus still needed a host to grow.

“I implanted the fetus in myself!” Dr. Drakken proudly announced.

Shego was just silently staring at Dr. Drakken.

“So,” Kim tried to process what she’d been told, “you’re pregnant with the child of the three of us?”

“Exactly. It made the most sense. With how active the two of you are it would place undo risk to our child for one of you two to carry it. That made me the logical choice. I had to make some modifications to my body, but the plant DNA made it easier than for a normal human.”

Kim had to sit down. She was going to be a parent. 

All she could think of was the horrible world that their child was going to be born into. She needed to fight harder for their future.

* * *

Kim held up her sign calling for changes to federal policy. Knowing that she was going to have a child had just galvanized her into keeping up her work. That was why she had arranged this protest. Hundreds of people had shown up to join her in the protest, with more arriving every minute. Even Shego and Drakken had come to help protest, though Shego made sure everyone knew she wasn’t happy about being there.

A catering truck from _Nacos & More_ pulled up. Ron hopped out from the driver’s seat and Yori from the passenger. Kim could see the engagement ring on Yori’s finger. 

“As owner of Nacos & More, I’ve come to donate lunch to all of the amazing protestors here!” Ron announced. 

There were cheers all around as some of Ron’s employees began to set up the stand with the free food and drinks.

“Thank you, Ron.” Kim gave him a hug. “You’re the best.”

“Thanks KP.”

“Possible-san,” Yori said. “Ron proposed to me!” She held out the hand with the ring to show Kim and the others.

“That’s amazing,” Kim said.

“Congratulations,” Drakken said. He shook both Ron's and Yori's hand

“Meh, I guess it’s alright,” Shego added.

"We have our own good news to tell you later today," Dr. Drakken said proudly

Kim took a break to eat with her friends, it would be a shame to waste the delicious food that Ron had donated to help the cause. It was fun, they were talking about what had happened in their lives. Ron congratulated them on the pregnancy, though it took him a moment to process that it was Drakken who was pregnant and not Kim or Shego.

“KP, you got something on you.” Ron had a napkin in his hand and stepped forward to wipe some sauce off of Kim’s cheek.

Kim still wasn’t sure how it had happened. One second Ron was stepping in front of her and the next, Ron was on the ground, blood spilling out of him. She was vaguely aware of Shego giving a shout and running off, blasting at the top of a building. Drakken was at Ron’s side, attempting to treat him and asking for someone to call for an ambulance. She stood there staring. Ron’s blood was all over her. Slowly, Kim dropped down to her knees. Slowly, she reached out and took one of Ron’s hands as Yori cried on his other side.

* * *

“I’m sorry,” Drakken said as he held the crying Kim Possible. He was holding her close and gently rubbing the back of her head. “I couldn’t save him.” His voice was full of more sorrow and regret than Kim had ever heard from him.

Kim clung to Drakken as she cried. Her face was buried into his jacket. The tears wouldn’t stop coming. 

There was a knock at the door before Shego entered. It was the first time either of them had seen her since she’d run off.

“Shego, where did you go?” Kim sobbed.

“I went after the shooter. I questioned him, then questioned the people he worked for, you don't want to know the details. Short version, he was sent by the government to assassinate you. Ron just happened to step forward at the wrong moment and take the shot meant for you. It then would have been pinned on a foreign government.”

This was impossible. It couldn’t be real. Not only was Ron dead, but it was her own government that killed him in an attempt to get to her, and if they had succeeded they would have used it to blame someone else.

“I’m so sorry, Kim,” Drakken said.

“It was pretty dumb of them. If they’d succeeded I would have killed everyone involved,” Shego said.

“Shego…” Kim was about to say that it wasn't the way.

“I agree with Shego,” Drakken admitted. “You’ve fought for the world since you were a teenager. If they are going to reward you with death, then I don’t want to be a good guy anymore.”

Kim opened her mouth to protest but she just couldn’t. They had a point. Kim and Ron had done so much and asked for nothing in return. They’d divided their lives between constant fighting and all the normal trials that a teen, and later an adult, faced. Now that she was trying to save the Earth for the next generation, including her child, they had done this?

“I’m going to make them change their ways,” Kim said, her eyes turned hard.

* * *

A broadcast was aired on every channel of every television in the world. A particularly clever piece of tech translated it into the local official language for each country, courtesy of Dr. Drakken.

“People of Earth, this is Kim Possible. I have sent a list of demands to every government. These are designed to protect the environment and people from the silly, greedy actions of corporations and governments. These demands are not up for negotiation. You may consider resisting, or fighting me. Know this, myself, Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Yori Stoppable will be enforcing my edicts. I've saved the world from worse than you, and I will continue to do so.”


End file.
